All I Have Is Heartbreak
by Arrika
Summary: Star finds out she's been cheated. Will she ever find love again? Seems like she will. Oneshot. [Robin x Star x Summer]


All I Have Is Heartbreak.

Soft sounds came from a certain alien's room, sounding like whimpers and tears of sadness being expressed silently. Raven was just walking past the hall when her mind telepathically picked up some distress signals coming from her mate's room. She quietly entered the alien's mind and saw the memories coming one by one.

_Flashback!_

_The alien was dressed up for a certain occasion. Yesterday, Robin had asked the girl on a date. The alien was called Star. She hurriedly got dressed into casual clothing, which was a pink tank top with the words 'You Know It' in sparkle text and a short denim miniskirt. Her long, ruby locks were scooped up into an elegant, simple ponytail that went down to her shoulders. Her bright, rather unusual eyes were sparkling with thrilling excitement, yet they had a bit of worry in them._

'_What if Robin doesn't think I'm good enough?' Star thought quietly inside her mind, small pigments of dreams entering her mind and went silently. 'I might as well deal with it.'_

_When she stepped through the door that entered the main area, she found Robin… and another girl whom she never met before. The girl had chestnut locks that draped down to her waist and deep chocolate eyes. And… they were kissing._

'_No… no, this must all be a dream!' Star resented, pushing back the thoughts of that girl being Robin's girlfriend. 'Robin would never cheat on me.'_

"_Summer… I just want to say… I love you." Star heard Robin say in a deep, husky tone. Suddenly, she felt like she wanted to commit suicide and die quickly. This… this stranger was Robin's girlfriend, and Robin had given her the three words that were supposed to be meant for her. Star._

_Suddenly, her handbag that she'd been carrying dropped down, her emerald eyes brimming with tears. The couple heard the sound and Robin looked at the alien and saw her face already streaked with faint tears._

"_Star…" he started to say, but Star beat him to it, saying sixteen sentences as angrily as she could._

"_How could you, Robin? We were going to go on a date, and I find you here, kissing this stranger of which you admitted you loved to! I heard everything! Everything! Do you think I'm a whore? Because if you do, you're a kanblaf soblorf! That's what you are! A wretched traitor who deserves to die! If I'm no better than a s- slut to you, then why did you accept me into the team? Why did you ask for me to go on a date with you? When you're kissing another girl who the team doesn't know at all! Shame on you, you traitor!" she screamed, tears dripping down from her now dull and blazing emerald eyes. She walked up to Robin, and slapped him hard on the cheek, using her superhuman strength. With that, she left the room, still dripping tears which had turned red as she left._

_End Flashback!_

'Poor Star…' Raven thought quietly, and went to Star's room. It was now empty, and the entire place was only filled with a bit of blood. All of Star's belongings have been packed, because there was nothing there. Except a note.

"Dear Friends,

I am going to join Slade as I see I am no longer needed here. Cy, you were like a brother to me, although I can't see how you're my brother, as my brother is Ryan. BB, thank you for trying to cheer me up all the time. Raven, you're my best friend and I thank you for that. Robin, you are a wretched traitor who doesn't deserve to live! And that girlfriend of yours can go to hell!

From Star."

Suddenly, the alarm rang. Robin finished kissing Summer and hid her in a closet, and ran to the scene of the crime. There, they met a very familiar girl…

"S- Star?" Robin choked out while the others cried quietly, for it was true. This girl was the alien they once knew and who Robin ignored. She still had her long ruby locks, except they were in a ponytail like before. Her emerald eyes were still there, but they had a dull, blazing look in them. She wore a similar outfit like Robin's when he had to be Slade's apprentice, except that she wore a steel top with the word 'Star' engraved in gold, and a short miniskirt also made from steel. She had red and green striped bolts that she threw at them angrily.

"That's right, it's me! What do you think of the innocent Star you once knew now, Robin? Do you think she's still innocent? And why would she betray you? Because she loved you since you saved her from her crashing pod, that's why! And yet you repay me by kissing some whore that I don't know about!" Star screamed at Robin, throwing more bolts at him. Robin's eyes bulged out anime style as he heard the words 'she loved you' come out from her mouth. Then he began to feel guilty for treating Star like a slut by kissing another girl.

"Look, I'm sorry Star! It was a mistake! I wanted to get rid of the pain inside me, so that's why I kissed Summer. I'm sorry, because I love you too!" Robin cried out as one bolt hit his leg. Star towered over Robin with a dangerous, yet slightly innocent look in her face.

"How can you prove it?" Star asked quietly, getting her bolts ready to attack him in case he tried to attack her. Robin gave a small smirk, and knew that she wouldn't expect this.

"Like this." He whispered, grabbing her arms and kissing her forcefully on the lips. Star gave a small squeak and sighed quietly. She was once again happy and innocent because she knew that the person she loved; loved her.

"Come on, let's go home." Robin whispered, while Star took his hand and flew to the rooftop of the Teen Titan's tower.


End file.
